The New Beginning.
Honestly I always loved the Leafpool and Crowfeather couple.This is my version of what would had happened if they had finished running away.The other important thing is that Leafpool's kits were always destined to have powers and save the clans so this is what life would they had led if they didn't know their true destinies. Chapter One Leafpool walked beside her love,her mate. Crowfeather. Where they were walking to she wasn't sure they had decided not to walk towards the sun because....well according to Crowfeather they would never find a home there.He had said that the sun drown place was hot and filled with sun and with a undrinkable endless lake that smashed with a horrible force against the rocks.They didn't want to go towards the rising sun because they would go to the places that they had abandoned.So they had chose another direction and walked straight or they tried.The sky was black and filled with endless stars the moon was sliced in half. Leafpool felt shame and guilt she would never talk to starclan again.She pushed her feelings away. Crowfeather was the only thing that mattered.....for now. Leafpool's paws hurt they had been walking for a long time now but they wouldn't rest until they found shelter. Finally at the top of a hill was a twoleg nest. Crowfeather was suddenly filled with energy and he ran off bounding up the hill his black pelt a blur. Leafpool ran as well but she was tiered and hungry and guilty of leaving her world behind so easily.But she had been told to follow her heart and that was exactly what she did.When she arrived at the top of the hill Crowfeather was waiting for her. "What's wrong Leafpool?"He asked his voice was worn as well but his eyes as blue as the sky shone with excitement. This bothered Leafpool don't you miss you're old home?Don't you miss you're family ''but she only said "I'm fine Crowfeather just tired." "Go and rest then I'll go and hunt."He meowed "I'm coming with you."Leafpool told him for some reason she kept imaging Crowfeather running away and never returning "You need to rest Leaf,don't worry I won't abandon you.I truly love you and I could never leave you."Leafpool just stared at him with astonished amber eyes had he read her mind?She shook her head briskly "Alright then."She said at last "I'll make the nests."Crowfeather nodded and bounded of in search of prey,he didn't seem tried or ashamed of leaving everything he had known. Leafpool padded on heavy paws towards a moss covered wall of the nest standing on powerful hind legs she reached upwards and tore a mouthful of green moss.She padded with her load towards the inside of the nest she searched for a spot that had a spot where the moonlight could enter and if you lay down in one corner you could she the shining half-moon and sliver pelt.She placed it on the floor and went outside once again to collect more.She made several trips at least five. Leafpool wanted to make sure that this nest was soft and warm since instead of sleeping with her clan mates she would be sleeping only with crowfeather. The moss reminded her of the moons when Squirrleflight and her had slept together as kits.The memory was painful,but as much as Leafpool wished to forget them she knew that she would never forget her past.After Leafpool had finished arranging the nest Crowfeather appeared in his black jaws he carried a plump white rabbit.He dropped it on the floor. "This spot is nice."He told her "We can see Sliverpelt form our nest." I can see Feathertail.'' he added silently his heart still had just a spot for her where their memories lay of the pain he felt after her death but Leafpool came and his soul mended it's self and although he no longer loved Feathertail she would be part of his life forever. "I knew you would like it."She told him her amber eyes gleamed and she walked to him and licked his dark ears. "Come on Leaf,lets eat our prey."They took turns taking a bite out of the rabbit.The hunting here was good and Crowfeather hoped that where ever they were going there would be prey,water,shelter,herbs and no stupid rules about mates because without them they were free and any kits they had would also be free.Rain clouds filled the sky as together the two younge cats settled down in their moss nest and curled up together as they fell asleep. When Leafpool awoke Crowfeather was gone and her blood went cold had he really abandonded her?'' Paranoid.I'm worring too much'' she thought.She felt stronger and she was ready to continue the journey to.......somewhere...........Leafpool rose form her nest her scent was mixed with Crowfeather's but the scent was onlt slightly stale meaning that he had recently left.I should go and hunt and make myself usefull.Perhaps we could carry prey durring our journery! She padded on the hard ground of the nest her footsteps loud or did they seem loud to her?The hill was grassy and the air was fresh with the scents of new-leaf and prey and an odd scent....it was familliar but Leafpool didn't remember to who it had belonged.Leafpool walked towards a root where water form the rain had colected in a puddle she drank form it her small pink toungh created ripples on its surface as she stared at her brown tabby image was it her imaginacion or was the color of her coat chaning?It became sliver with dark tabby stripes and bule eyes.Was this a sign?Why would starclan send sighs to a cat who broke the code she asked her self. "Hello,Leafpool."A vioce hissed turning around Leafpool found herself with Feathertail her amber eyes wideden with shook. "You're you're a a alive?"She asked.The sliver tabby's eyes burned with hate "Of course not"She snapped "Tell me Leafpool!Tell me.Why did you rob me of my mate!?" "I didn't mean too.."Leafpool told her she was scared she never knew that Feathertail could be this violent. "Sure you didn't mean too."She growled sarcastically "Crowfeather is mine and only mine you hear?" "But he loves me!" "You are his replacement Leafpool. You could had lived the life of a normal medicine cat but No you had to steal form me my mate!You won't have him now leave go away abandon Crowfeather and return to living with ThunderClan!"She bristled her claws where long like the talons of a hawk that tried o kidnap Marshkit. The memory caused her pain.Her teeth were as pointed as the jaws of a fox trap.but her eyes where what caused Leafpool fear.Anger,Hate,Furry and Sadness all that had mixed together to create this starry monster "I can't leave Crowfeather."She meowed trying to keep her voice clam "I love him"she whispered "Then.....Die"AND almost immediately Feathertail sprang at Leafpool her talons wounding her chest her white fur turning red. Leafpool reacted she swiped her claws at the starry warrior but her claws passed though her as if she were nothing more than mist.The sliver tabby struck again her claws scrapping her enemies check. Leafpool tried to doge the attacks but she was unable to avoid them Feathertail was too fast.Soon feathertail had pinned down Leafpool and she opened her mouth to give the killing bite .But in a sliver of a heartbeat a black force crashed onto Feathertail. Leafpool struggled to her paws her chest and cheek spilling blood.The cat was Crowfeather he didn't even recognized the cat he attacked in one mighty swipe he ripped over his foe's throat the defeated sliver tabby fell to the ground and slowly started to fade away.The sliver color changed to the color of a brown she-cat and then the body was gone. "Are you OK Leaf?"Crowfeather asked as he sniffed her wounds "Yeah I'm fine....But that was Feathertail.....I think......" "No my love,That stupid she-cat wasn't Feathertail it was someone else a dark warrior a outcast form starclan." "But why would that warrior attack me ?"She wondered "Perhaps if we remain together....something big will happen something that will affect all of starclan and perhaps the cats we left behind." "Perhaps" Leafpool echoed. Chapter two Two days had passed since the incident with the dark warrior they had been on this journey for 3 days.They walked acroos a grassy field filled with sheep.Lots of sheep .For now there were no dogs around and the cost was clear.Category:Tornshine's Stories